


"You'll be there"

by someoneyoucantstand



Series: The Firsts [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: Ned gets stood up for the school dance which Peter isn't standing for at allAKA, Peter and Ned go to their first school dance together





	"You'll be there"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is slightly OOC and more of a little filler one-shot in the series to keep it alive before I move onto the relationship side of things

Peter stared at Ned’s sudden presence at the door before he flipped himself upright from the dangled position he had placed himself in, his knees bending over the bar of his top bunk. What would have been a horrid landing resulting in an accident only months ago was now a perfect feline like display.

Ned, who was normally always in a state of awe at Peter’s spider skills, didn’t even blink as he looked at the small cardboard box in his hand. His eyes were slightly puffy with remnants of a red shade on the bridge of his nose.

“What are you doing here?” Peter straightened his jumper and pulled out his computer chair, sitting down as he waiting for Ned to make his next move.

He sniffled and moved towards the middle of the bedroom rug, sitting himself down cross legged.

“Thought you might want to help with my new lego set.” He said, placing the box by Peter’s sock clad feet.

Confused, Peter sat forward in his chair. “The Dance is tonight.” He stated

“I know.”

There was a beat of silence in which Peter studied his best friend who in return studied the picture on the lid of the lego box. With his tongue between his teeth, he tilted his head, stating “It doesn’t look too hard, probably only an hour or so but-”

“Why aren’t you at the dance?” Peter was quick cut off the action plan Ned was about to go into.

“Well, I changed my mind as all. Don’t feel like going anymore.” Ned said without taking his eyes off the box.

“No you didn’t. It’s all you’ve talked about since Greg asked you.” And it was true. Greg Morris had arrived at Ned’s locker 3 weeks ago, grinning, asking the boy if he wanted to go to the dance that was coming up. Ned, like the socially inept idiot he is, stumbled his way through unreadable words before Peter lightly tapped his back, prompting his to squeak out a “yes”.

Ned still hadn’t responded to Peter’s truth bomb however he was now curling his hands into the sleeves of his long sleeved t-shirt. It was an act only done when nervous or scared, which urged Peter to move off the chair and onto the floor across from Ned.

“What happened?” He asked him, but Ned simply shook his head. The balled up fist of fabric came up to his eyes, wiping away stray tears as his eyes watered.

“Ned.” Peter prompted, lightly kicking him to get some reaction.

“It was all a joke.” Ned mumbled, rubbing his eyes more vigorously now, making the redness of his nose spread to his brown eyes, his tanned skin discolouring with each rub. “His friends thought it would be funny if he asked me, to see if I was actually gay and everything. He was meant to wait until the dance to tell me, in front of everyone, but Susie Willis wouldn’t have gone with him if he had.”

Ned chucked, “Silver lining I suppose.”

Peter watched the water chuckle rise from his chest as Ned stopped rubbing and let his tears fall.

“It’s stupid,” Ned croaked, “but I actually wanted to go. I’ve never been to a school dance before, thought it might be fun.”

Peter thought for a moment before standing up. Once towering over his friend, he held out both hands to him, “well, come on then.”

“What?” It was Ned’s turn to be confused, his watery eyes looking up, looking even shinier due to his bedroom light.

“What kind of superhero best friend would I be if I let Greg Morris ruin your night?” He smiled, flicking his hands to indicate to Ned to take them.

Instead of taking them he simply stated, “but you said you didn’t like the idea of dances.”

“I said they made me anxious because I can’t dance” he rolled his eyes, “but you’ll be there and we can have a good time.”

Taking charge, he grabbed Ned’s hands himself and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go to our first dance.”

 

 

 

After explaining the situation to May and digging out his old suit followed by a tripped to Ned’s house to get his, the boys were stood outside the closed doors of the gym.

There were a few people mingling outside on the stairs, however the majority were inside where the pulse of the music was coming from. If he was being honest, Peter was still struggling to cope with loud noises ever since his senses increased, but once Ned bumped his shoulder and looked at him, he remembered that it wasn’t about him tonight, it was about being a good best friend.

Taking the first step forward, he held the door open for Ned before following behind. Ned had stopped short, taking everything in with an unreadable expression on his face as he looked around.

A dozen tables had been lay out on the far left with blue table cloths matching the one on the snack tables on the far right. Situated between these two locations was the makeshift dance floor. Students mingled there, laughing and shouting over the charted pop music that was being played at the front under the “Midtown High Autumn Dance” banner.

It didn’t take long for the song to change to a cheesy old pop classic which caused Ned’s eyes to light up as he looked at Peter hopefully. Peter laughed and pushed his forward following him to the edge of the dance floor.

Soon, Peter and Ned fell into the flow of the dance, laughing and bouncing up and down to the music, shouting to one another as conversation. It was only when a slower song started playing that they paused to take a breath.

As not strictly a romantic slow dance song, more of a quiet indie one instead, Ned and Peter stayed on the dance floor, shuffling and swaying.

“Thank you, Peter.” Ned said. “I liked the idea of a date but I’m glad I got to experience my first dance with my own personal superhero”

Peter rolled his eyes, laughing along. “I suppose this wasn’t a bad as I thought it was.”

Ned grinned and brushed his shoulder with Peter’s, glad that he had his best friend here forbidding him to wallow in self-pity as he had planned that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback here or on my tumblr, Someoneyoucantstand, is always appreciated  
> If you have any prompt for the series don't be afraid to drop them in my ask box on Tumblr [Someoneyoucantstand](http://someoneyoucantstand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
